


Puella Magi Winchester Magica: American Magical Girls

by Vocaloidfan



Series: SPN x Anime crossovers [1]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Angels are Weird (Supernatural), Be Careful What You Wish For, Demons Are Assholes, Doppels (Magia Record), F/M, Kyubey is Awful, Magical Girls, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, Soul Gems (Madoka Magica), Tragedy, Winchester Sister, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocaloidfan/pseuds/Vocaloidfan
Summary: Rosie is the little half-sister of Sam and Dean (and Adam too). Her birth mother was killed by a witch when she was a toddler, Luckily John ganks the witch before she can take his daughter. She was mostly raised by Dean who is feeling both angry for John and sad for her. Later on, Sam helps Dean raise her as well.She was soon approached by Kyuubey while she was in grief over John’s sacrifice for Dean. She made a seemly simple wish that will fuck up not just the plans of upstairs and downstairs but she will soon realize the serious consequences she has made with her wish.“I wish to always save my brothers...no matter how tough it is!”
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), to be tagged - Relationship
Series: SPN x Anime crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969099
Kudos: 6





	1. Prison

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either show or that mobile game that will no longer be in our servers D':

A blonde young woman stares up in the sky smiling sadly while sitting on the impala’s hood. There are so many giant brightly colored bubbles floating around in the sky. She hears her dog whimpering, she pets him before a small bubble approaches them. She picks up her dog and hugs him lovingly.

“Sweet dreams Bubu...I’ll miss you,” she said as she puts him inside the bubble.

The dog whimpers at first before yawning. A tear fell from her eye and she looks up at the 3 giant bubbles right above her.

“Let them go…”

“Let them save you…”

“If you don’t free them, you’ll suffer…”

She ignored those whispers.

“Big brothers...even when it’s too late for me...you’ll be safe...for good,” she said hugging each bubble containing his brother.

_ “..Let us go” _

_ “It’s not too late please let us help!” _

She weeps as she smiles sadly looking down at her soul gem. It’s nearly dark…

“I love you big brothers, sweet dreams bros... dream of better lives, and please forget about me...I promise I am fine with this…” she whispered to them before collapsing on the floor in front of the Impala.

The gem fell from her hand and rolls slowly from her. It is now completely black.

Despite the horrible thundering storm and blistering winds, her 3 brothers are each inside a bubble sleeping peacefully... 


	2. The Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie makes her wish (and a few ocs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young Rosie's Appearances: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6a/e3/41/6ae3413ce5a6fd0358a3638bcdb3dc82.jpg
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/25/9e/3f/259e3f9a6daf5a4b2386a7d9dc4633ee.jpg 
> 
> https://i.etsystatic.com/6197931/r/il/8099b8/1273642797/il_570xN.1273642797_c16s.jpg 
> 
> American Magical Girl OCs: 
> 
> Dahlia: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/be/25/88/be25882cc87c8fc772d72190c833cde6.jpg
> 
> Daisy: https://yve-style.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/little-girl-Natural-Curls-flowers.jpg.webp 
> 
> Poppy: https://us.123rf.com/450wm/fxquadro/fxquadro1908/fxquadro190801381/129401024-portrait-of-serious-female-boxer-in-boxing-gloves-and-sportive-wear-at-dark-photo-studio-.jpg?ver=6  
> https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/b/portrait-pretty-professional-female-boxer-beautiful-female-boxer-demonstrating-her-tactic-attack-posing-157141067.jpg 
> 
> Carnation "Bee": https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d7/0c/dc/d70cdc84f25bdca41fce33d7148b1390.jpg https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fe/c4/64/fec4642a32e1779e61fed6e24c4457b0.jpg

A small blond girl was weeping silently at the junkyard hiding from her brothers and Uncle Bobby as she held Bubu; her king Charles spaniel puppy. It was the day after she and her brothers were at John’s funeral and she hasn’t stopped crying since she heard the news of John’s death.

“Is something the matter?” That voice she hears in her head.

She flinches when Bubu starts barking and when she hears the voice.

“Who are you?! You’re not another demon are you?!” she said angrily as she weeps.

“No,”

“I have a knife! Show yourself!” she shouted, pulling out the small knife from the sheath given to her by her late father John.

She suddenly sees a cat and rabbit-like thing walk gently towards her. Her puppy growls at it.

“Um...what are you?” she asked still with the knife up.

“My name’s Kyuubey, I’m here to help you in this trying time...I can grant you one wish but you have to do something for me in return,” he said.

“You want my soul so that I can be in hell like pa?” she said upset as she’s about to stab it.

“Not exactly, you see the world is in danger...I need your help to become a magical girl to fight witches,” he said.

“Why would I need to be one? We hunters kill them without magic…” she said.

“Not the usual witches the hunter faced, these kind are much more dangerous than the usual witches or any other monsters any hunter has ever face...and they can only be killed by magical girls...you are one of the many girls with the potential to be one, a powerful one and this is out of one thing you wish for,” said Kyuubey.

“I don’t know…” said Rosie thinking.

“Think about it, it’s ok to think it over since this is the only wish you’ll receive...but we need more magical girls since there has been an increase of witches as of late…” he said before he’s gone.

**_(Sometime later)_ **

Three girls are struggling with this particular treelike witch and there are vines and thorns everywhere. A little goth girl named Dahlia tries stabbing it with all her might with her knives. Another little girl named Carnation nicknamed Bee with a crown is hitting it with a scepter while an exhausted teenage girl with a determined face named Poppy is punching it with all her strength. Meanwhile, Daisy, a nervous little girl with bushy curly hair using her petal-like shield to protect Rosie, Kyuubey, and herself.

She’s been spending time with these girls for a couple of days since they were looking for Kyuubey while her brothers were on a case of unexplained suicides. They are a traveling group of Magical Girls. Dahlia is a cold girl who says such depressing or dark things all the time. Bee is a vain person of few words but her actions can be really loud. Daisy is the youngest, has only been a magical girl for the past 2 weeks, and is such an energetic and kind person. Poppy is the most experienced magical girl and leader of the group who isn’t afraid to speak her mind...who also tends to have a potty mouth. 

“Damn it! Why won’t it fucking die!” screamed Poppy as she pants.

Bee gasps as she covers her mouth.

“No swearing!” said Daisy.

“It’s not a good time for a lecture!” shouted Poppy angrily at her just then a branch hits Dahlia knocking her unconscious causing her to be back into her normal form. 

Bee screams in horror as she runs to her before getting trapped by the vines who is crushing her.

“Dahlia! Bee!” shouted Poppy in alarm as she runs to protect her but is suddenly being pulled into the Witch’s jaws.

“NO!” shouted Daisy fearfully as the vines started surrounding them more.

“...I believe this is the time to help them,” said Kyuubey in Rosie’s arms.

Rosie thinks of her half-brothers who are on this case right now, Kyuubey and Poppy told her that no hunter can take on those kinds of witches...Sam and Dean are always dear to her, they and her new friends need help…She remembered that her dad sold his soul for Dean and so many times Sam and Dean almost died...It doesn’t help that they have enemies... 

Rosie looked at him as she shouted “I wished to save my brothers...no matter how tough it is!”

~~~

Suddenly Poppy and Bee hear gunshots and notices the vines loosening around them.

Daisy covers her mouth in shock as a now winged Rosie is shooting the Witch’s head multiple times until it fades away along with the labyrinth. Rosie along with others then turns back to normal. Poppy looks at Rosie with concern as she helps Bee up and picks up Dahlia. 

Poppy storms towards Rosie and picks up the Grief Seed on the way grab Rosie’s arm and puts the seed against her Soul Gem.

“I like your wings,” said Daisy smiling at Rosie.

“What the hell you wish for?” asked Poppy seriously.

Just then Dahlia wakes up as she coughs and they are in relief she’s fine.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Rosie kicked the witch’s butt!” cheered Daisy.

Poppy sighs as Bee claps.

“What did you wish for?” asked Dahlia seriously.

Rosie silently smiles as she looks at her Soul Gem. 

“Now you don’t have to worry big brothers…” thought Rosie happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt anyone would reply to this but 2020 really sucks


	3. Omake 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven and Hell

In heaven, Castiel approaches Zachariah.

“Aaah sir we have a problem…” he said.

“What happened?” asked Zachariah.

“Incubators happened…and we both know what she wished for...” he said in concern.

“...Shit,” said Zachariah in irritation.

Meanwhile in a warehouse.

Azazel looks into the goblet of blood.

“Let me guess...that cat rabbit thing finally got to the Winchester girl,” said Lilith angrily and annoyed.

“Yep…and believe me I killed him thousands of times but he keeps coming...and she wished to always save them...” he said.

“No fair, it would have been so easier if she uses her wish on anyone or anything else!” she whined as things began to shake around the place. 


	4. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie and Poppy are discussing her wish and she shares her dark story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: attempted rape mention and slight homophobia

Inside an old abandoned house, Rosie and the four girls are inside there. 

“You know you could have wished for  anything …” said Poppy as she keeps punching against a wooden wall.

Rosie looks up at Poppy angrily while the other girls awkwardly watch on.

“I don’t care! I don’t want to lose my family again!” shouted Rosie angrily.

“They’re hunters...there're many ways they could be hurt or worse…” said Dahlia to Rosie.

“That’s why I make that wish! Also, I’m a Winchester, I'm gonna be a hunter like them and my dad too!" said Rosie.

"...You didn't have to go down those assholes' paths! Why do you even want to be a hunter?" said Poppy angrily.

Rosie's furious tears come out of her eyes. Poppy gasped when she suddenly felt a small stinging pain on her cheek. Even the 2 other girls were in shock while Dahlia crossed her arms as she slightly smiled.

Poppy then realizes that Rosie has thrown her knife next to her head.

"...Don't talk about my dad and big brothers that way! You don't know anything about them! Also I just always want to hunt ever since mom told me about dad! He was a hero to my brothers and I and my brothers were my heroes too! So don't talk garbage about them!" shouted Rosie angrily.

Poppy slowly wipes away the blood from her face. She then chuckles much to the shock of Rosie and the 3 other girls.

"Why are you laughing?" she shouted angrily at Poppy.

"...You know, it's not the first time someone threw a knife at me," said Poppy.

Dahlia laughs as Daisy and Bee stare in awkward silence. Rosie stares at the goth girl.

"Not gonna be the last…" Dahlia mutters as Daisy gasps while Bee shakes her head.

“You have some serious guts, Rose,” said Poppy smirking.

"Why the hell are you so mean about my wish?" said Rosie angrily.

Poppy clenches her fists as she sadly looks down.

"...I wanted you to think long on what you really wanted and your family is dysfunctional like every other hunting family," said Poppy.

"Shut up about my family you dummy! I got what I wanted already," said Rosie determined. 

The teen sighs as she looks into the stubborn girl's face.

"...You know, neither Daisy nor I ever got enough time to think about our wishes...while Bee had a week until she asked to be more beautiful and Dahlia had 1 month before she wished to see again ... “ said Poppy as she notices Daisy hugs her comfortingly. 

Daisy looked at Rosie and said softly.

“I wish to live long enough to have friends because my stepbrother pushed me towards the river and I couldn’t hold on to the bridge any longer...I was always alone before meeting everyone else,” said Daisy sadly. 

Rosie gasped at that and then she noticed Poppy glaring down the floor.

“Meanwhile I was on a run,” said Poppy as she sobs a bit.

Rosie’s eyes widened as she stared at Poppy who wipes away her tears.

“Why did you run?” asked Rosie sadly.

“I was coming back from my boxing practices at the gym... and my uncle and cousins were waiting outside for me “to put a girl in her place” and “to change my love for girls”...I kick one of them in the groin and I ran as fast I can, I sprain my ankle on the way, I realize too late I head for a dead end and I heard them coming closer...I heard them talking about ra-er...um wanting to  **do nasty things** to me…” she said angrily as her face shows disgust and sadness.

“...Poppy..” said Rosie sadly as she sees the other magical girls looking at her sadly.

Rosie and other magical girls don’t know what she meant by “nasty things” but they don’t like the sound of that.

“That’s where I see Kyubey, he asked what do I wish for the most, and in return for that wish, to be a magical girl that fights witches...I have no time to think about how weird was that creature because I would do anything to get myself out of that situation...I wished to be stronger than any guys on earth...it was 5 against one...and I KOed them all; sending them to a hospital which my uncle dies from his injuries…Doc’s said I punched his gut so hard that it causes mass internal bleeding,” said Poppy looking down.

Rosie covers her mouth in shock.

“...I felt guilty about that but he did deserve it, sadly, my parents disagree thinking that it was just a prank they are pulling...I found out they were going to send me to a conversion camp when those strange people tried to take me so I KOed my parents and those bastards with my new strength and now I’m on this journey...so in other words family sucks and **in another life, you should have used your wish for yourself** …” said Poppy wiping her tears before crossing her arms.

Rosie looks down, she forms her hands into fists.

“I’m sorry your family has no love for you...but my brothers are nothing like your family, so if I hear you talk trash about them...I won’t join you, just forget about me,” said Rosie as she storms off.

Daisy was going to stop Rosie but she just ran farther from her thanks to her hunter’s training while Poppy just looked away in disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be various times Rosie saves Sam and Dean

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
